


You've Got the Rhythm

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: K-pop, MAXXAM (Hongdae Dance Group)
Genre: And seductive, Cute, Fluff, I'm writing this to hopefully get this group some more followers, M/M, MAXXAM, They have the cutest chemistry, They're cover of Trouble Maker is iconic, and i love them, they're so sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: Euncheol and Minseok are dancing together again after a months break.





	You've Got the Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> You guys!! Before reading this, go to YouTube and search MAXXAM TroubleMaker. The blue hair guy is Euncheol and his partner is Minseok. Minseok is older by one year, he's a 92 liner. Out of all of the boys, Minseok and Euncheol are definitely my favorite, although their maknaes are VERY cute.

There's a certain way you appropriately interact with people on the streets of Hongdae. Euncheol though could be free for just a few hours and be who he was. Most nights he could show just how in love he was with his boyfriend without anyone suspecting. Their fan service drew in must of their money so they could continue living comfortably. Minseok was a saint. An angel who never made him feel bad for the way he expressed his love for him and his passion for dancing and entertaining. 

His favorite moment of the night was when he was being laid down on the concrete by Minseok, carefully held in his strong arms. Minseok would straddle his hips and pretend to kiss and rub his nose along his neck. Euncheol was immensely attracted to his boyfriend. Minseok was broad and had a muscular chest and shoulders. He was tall and powerful, thick muscle proof of the time he put into sculpting his body. 

Minseok publicly blanketing his smaller and leaner body was his favorite part of the night. Minseok would always murmur something greasy, which never failed to make him smile. Their group knew about their true affections for the other, and never made them feel uncomfortable for savoring the brief moments of skinship they shared. 

Euncheol loved going home though. Safely hidden away in their apartment, changed in loose and comfortable clothing and bundled up in their bed was the best way to end the night.

Minseoks touches were far more softer and gentler in the privacy of their home. His kisses were sweeter and eager. As sensual and seductive as Minseok could be, Euncheol preferred the times where Minseok would gather him up in his arms and hold him and talk quietly to him. 

“Baby,” Minseok murmured softly. 

“Hmm?” Euncheol answers, trying not to fall asleep. 

“You're sure you don't need a longer break?” Minseok asks, concerned.

“I'm sure,” Euncheol says gently, turning over to face his worried boyfriend, “I'm better. Dancing makes me happy, and being with you helps.”

“Having you back with us tonight made me so happy...I had to stop myself from kissing you multiple times,” Minseok admits.

“One day you won't have to,” Euncheol promises, leaning in for a chaste kiss. 

“The crowd seemed so happy to have you back. They adore you,” Minseok says happily.

“They were just happy to see us do Trouble-Maker,” Euncheol giggles.

“Speaking of, you are an actual trouble-maker, baby boy,” Minseok says, rolling over to straddle Euncheols hips, “I could tell you were being more provocative and seductive tonight. Something you want to tell me?” 

Euncheol smirks, rolling his hips upward to tease his boyfriend, “Nothing in particular.” 

Minseok knew that his boyfriend could be the most sweet and cute boy in the room and then turn into a sinful and seductive man ready to show how sensual his movements were. Anyone with a brain would be attracted to his boyfriend. 

“You're going to be the death of me,” Minseok hums, pressing his lips to his lovers neck. 

“You love it,” Euncheol says, voice a bit breathy. 

There was no fact in denying that the two had a very obvious size difference. Euncheol compared to Minseok looked small. Minseok secretly loved it. Being able to hold the most precious person closer to him and wrap his body around him was his favorite thing to do… Right next to being able to manhandle him. 

Minseok rearranged himself, separating Euncheols thighs and kneeling in between his boyfriend legs. Euncheol figured out what Minseok wanted and wrapped his legs around his waist. Minseok lifted the leaner body up, and pressed him close to his chest, looking up to see Euncheol smiling devilishly down at him. 

“You're getting good at this,” Euncheol teases, referring to Minseoks ability to pick him up. 

“My favorite parts of the night is having you this close to me, baby,” Minseok smiles, leaning up for a kiss, his hands already underneath Euncheols shirt and massaging his back.   
Euncheol pulled away, “So you like it when I don't pull away after I jump and you catch me?” 

“Of course I do. I love holding you and keeping you as close to me as possible. It's why I played with you and teased the audience by making it so you couldn't let go. Not only did I sneak in a kiss, but I had you in my arms for a few minutes,” Minseok says happily. 

“So needy,” Euncheol teases. 

“I've missed you baby, it's not the same without you there when we're busking,” Minseok pouts.

“Even though you saw me every day and live with me?” Euncheol teases.

“I don't want to have to do our dances with somebody else. They lack the energy and passion we have,” Minseok says seriously.

“You like setting your claim on me,” Euncheol teases.

“You're mine. You've always been mine. People are too ignorant to see it though,” Minseok says.

“When you touch me, I love it when you’re gentle with me. I know it's funny when you're a bit more rough, but when you touch me gently and softly, I feel especially loved by you,” Euncheol admits softly. 

“I know baby,” Minseok says softly, “I only want to be gentle with you and treat you as the precious person you are to me. If I'm too rough, just tell me baby, you won't upset me.” 

Euncheol buries his face in Minseoks neck, “Sometimes when you lay me down, you let go too soon and it hurts.” 

Minseoks heart clenches, “Baby why didn't you tell me the first time?” 

“I know it's accidental, and we weren't together the first couple of times,” Euncheol whines.

“You still should have told me. Always make it known when you're hurt or uncomfortable,” Minseok says. 

Minseok leans forward, holding Euncheols back as he gently lays him back down, legs still locked around his waist. He smiles at his boyfriend, “I hurt you tonight, didn't I?” 

“Only mild discomfort. I could tell you were excited though,” Euncheol admits.

“I don't want to hurt you,” Minseok murmurs, bending down and kissing Euncheol, hands roaming his boyfriend's body with gentle touches. 

“I know you don't,” Euncheol says. 

“I love you,” Minseok hums.

“I love you too,” Euncheol smiles, heart never failing to flutter when his boyfriend would confess his love.

“Let's sleep, you need it,” Minseok says, rolling off of his boyfriend and turning off the dimmed light. He pulls the blankets over their bodies, holding Euncheol to him. “Good night.” 

The next night was busy. It was a weekend night, and some of the busiest nights for them. They always gathered a big audience, but it seemed as though people had caught word that Euncheol was back. 

Minseok could tell Euncheol was nervous about the many people were watching them. He reached out and took his hand, squeezing it tightly. Euncheol looked up at him and smiles, the tightly wound anxiety in his muscles relaxed. 

“You'll do just fine, baby,” Minseok says softly. 

Euncheol grins, “Love you.”

The first couple of songs were energetic and attracted more people on their audience. It was time to indulge the audience with a duo performance of Trouble-Maker. 

Euncheol winked at him, and Minseok didn't know he could be this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I know they're not really popular, but I hope you enjoyed the video and fanfic :)


End file.
